


A rare snowfall

by Lyallwolfart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bullying, Character Death, Child Abuse, Depressed Newt, Depression, Hurt, Hurt Newt Scamander, Light BDSM, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Theseus is a GOOD BROTHER, dont ignore thme, gellert is an arse too, i just needed to get this out of, its not a happy one, mentioned - Freeform, my system, newt needs a hug, newts dad is an arse, please mind the tags, them, theres no happy ending for newt, this story is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Newt's an abused child in the hands of an alcoholic dick. His school life isn't any better and kids take advantage of him left and right. He just doesn't know how to deal with this anymore.





	A rare snowfall

Newton Scamander, sat on the edge of the tall building in london, the streets were dark and cold, the rare snowfall drifting peacefully to the ground. He took a large swig of the beer bottle that sat next to him, rubbing his face when the burn hit his throat. He looked up at the city, a few miles from home.

He had ran away, His father was drunk, as usual, taking it out on his son, upset and angry. Newt couldn’t stick around any longer, when his father finally threw the bottle of scotch towards his leg, Newt ran, getting on the nearest bus, and hopping on, not caring where it went. 

He sighed feeling the old phone in his pocket buzz with each text his father sent. 

After the 5th call, he finally decided to get up and head back to the house. Taking the bus back to his house. The snow fell over the house niceley, covering the beer bottles and cigarettes that littered what should be grass beneath. He quietly entered the house, trying his hardest not to make any noise. 

Shifting his shoes off his feet and shrugging his jacket off, newt felt as if he was in the clear. He headed towards the kitchen, to grab a snack before he did homework, perhaps a fruit?

He walked in, his socks allowing him to stay quiet as he maneuvered around the glass covered floors. Finally he made it to the kitchen where his father stood, an half finished bottle of whiskey was held tightly in his strained hand. 

“Where were you?” His voice game out gruff and harsh through gritted teeth. Eyes trained on his son, bottle held tighter. 

“I-I just needed some air, sir. I’m sorry.” Newt kept his head low, hoping to avoid conflict, or confrontation. 

His father was having none of it, briskly walking forward as his large hand clamped around Newt’s neck. The whiskey in the other was quickly finished before the glass ended up against Newt’s skull in a flash of anger. 

Newt’s head whipped to the side as he was struck. Blood trickled down the side of his face and nasty and deep gash made itself known through the dull throb. He whimpered pittifully, as he looked up to his father. 

“Useless fucking mistake you were!” 

His father hit him again, and again. Before he finally grabbed Newt’s arm and shoulder, twisting the limb painfully out of the socket. The loud pop sliced through cries of pain as the boy went limp in his father's grip. The man refusing to release the boy yet.

“Get up.” He spat.

Newt didn’t want to, tears mixed with blood as he forced himself to his feet, trying hard not to cry or fall. His father gripped his hair roughly, shoving him back against the wall, a fist flew to his groin, then his stomach. Newt doubled over in pain, his body unsure what to cradle in the shock. 

His father struck again, his knee slamming into Newt’s groin 3 more times before he let the boy fall to the floor, gasping like a fish out of water. He smiled spitting on his son, before sending painful kicks to his stomach. 

Newt lied on the floor unable to protect himself from the onslaught of abuse. His father had stopped kicking him in favour of using his hands, fists flew into his face, shoulder stomach and groin, to his father, everywhere was fair game.

His father huffed out of exhaustion kicking his son in the face, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him in the tiny closet dubbed “Lizard’s room”. He grabbed another drink and headed towards the living room.

Newt lied in the closet quietly, his arms wrapped around his stomach, as he breathed in agony. He shifted his weight so his stomach wouldn't hurt as badly. He needed to fix himself up soon, at least before school. 

Newt grabbed the hidden First Aid kit and got to work, he lied on his injured arm applying pressure slowly, before slamming his weight onto the limp, the pop was his indicator that the limb was back in place. Of course it hurt like all hell, but he was used to it, next he got to work on cleaning the cut on his head, making sure to bandage it after. His stomach and groin required an ice pack, something he didn’t have. Huffing out of frustration, Newt decided he was done. He slowly grabbed his school bag and got to work on the homework he could do.

\-----

Morning rolled fairly quick, Newt’s wake up was his father grabbing him by the arm and yanking him out of his closet, throwing him against the wall. 

“You’re coming home on time today. No excuses.” His father spat in his face, before slamming a knee into Newt’s stomach for good measure. He threw an old apple at his son before grabbing more liquor and settling.

Newt, didn’t want to argue with it. He got up slowly, and packed his school bag, heading out of the house, without a goodbye. His father wouldn’t care either way. He hobbled to the bus stop and sat on the bench as he ate the good parts of the apple.

“Rough night?” A female voice broke the silence, and Newt looked up. Tina had arrived on time as usual. She gave him a friendly sympathetic smile, her eyes lingering on the bruising and bandages. 

“Yeah, sure.” Newt replied, he barely knew Tina, other than she lived around here. They never talked. He had a feeling in some other timeline, or alternate universe they could've been more than strangers at a bus stop. 

She gave him another sympathetic smile, marching ahead as the school bus pulled into the station. 

Immediately, Newt was greeted with the rough hazing he always received, one of the jocks, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him towards the back of the bus, others called him names, pointing and laughing as he tried to regain his footing. 

“Newt, come here.” A demanding voice rang through the air, silencing everyone. Theseus Scamander, Newt’s brother sat in the middle of the bus, the seat next to him empty as he offered the space. Newt had taken the seat with a wince. His brother gave him a gentle hug before settling. 

“Mum’s been worried, still trying to gain custody over you, she wants you to visit more.” Theseus said quietly. 

“Fathers been, upset, he doesn't like me visiting you or mum, so i don’t.” Newt explain casually. 

“Well if you need a place to stay, we’re open to you, always, okay brother?” 

Newt nodded quietly. Theseus was kind to him, he was kind since they were young. Mum had married Father, when they were young. They were both in love and excited to start a family. At first it was a stereotypical scene a happy family with two golden children, then father had a bottle one difficult night and it spiraled from there. He quickly lost himself and became abusive forcing Mum to divorce the man. They had fought for months, lawyers had been hired, fired or just quit. Finally an agreement was made, mum could keep her eldest child, father the youngest. 

At first, father tried to stay calm for Newt, when he lost his temper he’d lock Newt in the closet for safe keeping, it had taken him months to finally lose himself completely, Newt, was too scared to say anything to anyone. People had assumed he was just clumsy, so newt stuck to the story. Even his brother didn’t know how bad father got. 

The bus pulled to his school with a creek and a heavy rock. Theseus, who went to a different school in the area, hugged him goodbye as the students quickly left, one stopping to trip Newt as he exited the aisle. He only sighed as he moved on to class. 

Classes weren’t much better, kid’s bullied him and the teachers didn’t care for the awkward boy who could barely make eye contact. He got through his morning classes and headed to lunch, grabbing a tray of food and heading outside. People didn’t like him sitting inside the cafeteria, so outside was safer, even in a storm.

He sat on the old swing set and ate quietly, trying to stomach the food. He didn’t notice the boys behind him as they pushed him off the swing, laughing as his hit the snow covered concrete, his arse in the air. Newt groaned lifting his head, trying to blink away the dots that danced his his vision. 

One of the boys Dave, he’d come to remember, snickered and held newt from behind the head, holding his neck against the ground. “Get him Taylor!”

Another hand grabbed the hem of his trousers, the felt around and yanked at his belt, forcing it loose, before yanking it off. Newt squirmed under the hold, whimpering in fear, he tried to call out but Dave shoved his face into the snow muffling the cries of distress. 

A thwack echoed as his arse burned, Taylor laughed and Newt realised he had be hit with the belt, he was frightened, his struggles became more desperate as a third voice slipped in. 

“Boys, be gentle with the kitten, we wouldn’t want to hurt him to badly right?” Newt knew the voice, Gellert, a german exchange student who was known to pick on anyone different. He had a hefty group of bullies in the school. Newt shook in fear as the calloused hands gripped the rim of his trousers, they ran to the front of his body, quickly forcing the buttons open, and yanking his fly open. His hands slid to the each side of his trousers, before they were yanked off.

Newt’s face burned, he lied in the snow his arse on display for three bullies. Gellert ran his hands around Newt’s lower body, rubbing his hips and inner thighs, teasing him by yanking his boxers. Newt gasped when Gellert groped his front. His hand rough as they felt in places they shouldn’t. Newt wanted to hide, cry to just disappear right then and there. 

“Can’t put this to waste can i?” Gellerts voice was almost soothing, he yanked newt up to his feet, the other three boys pulling his pants off and removed his shoes. Gellerts grip held him in place unable to fight, when Newt attempted to kick, the older male would pull at his balls painfully. Newt was at his mercy and it terrified him. 

Gellert shoved Newt into the supply closet outside, his friends standing in front blocking the door.

Gellert slowly advanced on Newt, like a predator hunting its prey. Newt was scared trying to find a way out. Gellert grabbed him roughly by the neck, and smiled. He ripped the jacket off of newt’s slender frame and threw it to the side, he forced newt to the ground yanking his shirt off too, leaving the younger male exposed under his weight. 

The bruises and scars interested Gellert, his hands tracing the scars and pressing on the bruises. His eyes lingered lower towards the bruises that led under his boxers. Smiling, he reached under the fabric causing Newt to whimper. His hands fondled the soft skin that rested limp under the thin fabric. He leaned down forcing Newt into a kiss, his hand roughly groping Newt’s genitals. He finally got more aggressive, his hand squeezing Newt’s balls. He smiled calling Taylor into the room, the boy looked excited. 

“Could you wrap our little kitten up?” Gellert asked, his voice still calm, as if this was the most normal thing, Newt took the chance, his leg kicked up catching him square in the groin. Gellert looked at him pissed, a fist slammed into Newt’s face. A pair of rough hands, yanked him to his feet another pulled his boxers down to his feet. Newt watched in horror, his soft dick bobbed a bit as Taylor tie his left arm to one of the shelves, then his right, then his left foot, right foot. Leaving newt naked and exposed in front of a pissed Gellert. 

“Release him and leave. Gather his clothes, before i call you back.” Taylor nodded untying newt’s legs first and then his arms, the boy fell to the ground, his hands cupping his abused genitals. Taylor quickly left grabbing Newt’s shirt and jacket before exiting. Gellert was gentle pulling Newt’s boxers back over his legs. 

“Were not done kitten.” His voice was predatory, close to a growl and Newt wanted to cry, gellert yanked his rear up, his hands carassed and groped Newt’s swollen genitals and arse. He nearly cried when he heard the sound of a belt come undone. His vision blured when something slammed into his arse hole. Gellert let out a hefty groan of relief. He thrusted into Newt roughly and painfully, growing hard quickly, making sure to hit his sensitive prostate each time. His hand howerved gripped Newt’s soft cock tightly, preventing to boy from growing at all. Newt was in agony, he wanted to curl up and cry, never face the world again, as Gellert thrusted into him. 

An hour had passed, and gellert finally climbed off Newt, he huffed a hearty breath and yanked newts boxers up over his beaten genitals, blood had trickled down his thighs, and gellert swiftly cleaned it with a towel he had in his pocket. He called Taylor in who quickly dressed Newt before leaving. 

Gellert stood over Newt’s beaten form, he smiled. “My poor kitten, you’ve been through a lot haven’t you? Sadly, we can’t have you speak about this to anyone. Apologies.” The older male yanked Newt up by his hair before slamming a fist into his throat several times. He finally threw him to the floor and left. 

Newt wheezed and coughed, blood splattered on the ground as he did. Tears ran down his face as he stared at the open door, freedom was so close but, couldn’t. He had to, Newt got up, his legs shaky, as he hobbled towards the open door, soon he found himself able to walk semi normally, he checked his watch, school had ended an hour ago, his father was going to beat his face in. He was late. 

He limped towards his house avoiding as many students as he could, he felt used, hurt, betrayed. He wanted to cry, cry until he couldn’t anymore. The walk felt like minutes had gone by, hours had passed. The walk was no easy feat, but Newt had done it many times, where his father held him back from the bus, or the students held him back for bullying. He looked at the door of the house. Beer bottles were stacked in front of the door, he didn’t want to face his father, he wanted to shower and then hide. 

His body moved automatically towards the door anyway, opening it quickly, the bottles clattered against each other. 

“Newton you little fuck!” His father ran towards him yanking his school bag off his back, and threw him against the cheap dining table. 

“I told you to come back on time!” His father spat in his face. “It’s about time you learn your place you shit!” 

His father yanked his jacket off and slammed Newt’s thin slender frame against the wall, his fist rammed into Newt’s jaw, then into his eye, nose, throat, ear. Newt was a bleeding mess by the end, his father threw him to the floor and rammed his foot into his ribs, Newt swore most of them were broken by this point. His father screamed and shouted, as he attacked his son. 2 hours of abuse was fired at Newt. 

2 hours and the enraged man finally backed off, his son lied on the ground in a bloody heap, snot tears and blood covered his face. His right eye was swollen shut, his lip was open, nose bent, cheek torn. He had several bruised and broken ribs, his arm was broken from when he had tried to defend himself. His foot felt dislocated and he could barely speak. 

His father took a long swig from the bottle of alcohol before throwing down on his son’s face. He didnt care what he did by this point, as long as he didn’t have to look at him.

Newt wheezed again, his voice barely producing a sound as he lied on the floor. His ears rang, blocking all other sound. He couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t. He dragged himself towards a chair as he steadied himself onto his feet. He cried in pain, when he put pressure on the dislocated one. His ribs burned with protest, his face throbbed, but Newt didn’t care. He Threw the door open and left, his bare feet leaving a bloody line in the white snow, as he dragged them through. He crossed the street, his breathe slowing with each drag. Finally he collapsed in the snow. His body shook violently, the cold and injuries cursed his body. 

He lied in the snow, alone, cold, he wondered if anyone would come, no, his mind informed, everyone in the neighborhood couldn't care less. He found himself driven to keep going, his hand wiped the blood from his eyes as he continued forward. 

It had been hours when he reached his destination, a tall building in london where the streets were dark and cold, and the rare snowfall covered the grey. He slowly climbed the fire escape using the little energy he had left. He settled on the edge of the building slumping to a sitting position. He was numb, numb to the cold, to the pain. His eyes were hazy with regret, fear and betrayal. He felt dirty, used, unwanted. He looked at the view of the city, perhaps in a different life, he could’ve been stronger fulfilling his childhood dream in zoology, saving many injured and abused animals, giving them the life they deserved, but sadly, he wasn’t that strong.

He reached into the pocket of his pants and quickly dialed his brother.

“Newt! How are you brother?” Theseus’ voice was chipper and positive, like always, it made this hurt so much more. He cried, sniffling into the phone just listening to his brothers voice as he tried to talk. 

“Seus…” He couldn’t say anything else, as he dropped the phone of the ledge, the small device snapped in two and Newt, followed, leaning off the edge of the building, his eyes screwed shut as the cold wind bit at his face. 

The impact was instant, for a split second, Newt could feel all of his bones break, but after that, bliss. His eyes focused on the snow before they closed.   
\-----

Epilogue:

Theseus sat in his room, father was in jail and his brother was dead. His Mum tended the horses more these days, trying to relieve her grief. Theseus looked at his phone, he still remembered Newt’s last day. The call, his friend running to his house hours later saying his brother was on the news and he was dead. They ran to the hospital, barging into the bland hospital room. The doctor shook his head and explained. 

They had been able to trace the injuries and bruises to their source, they had told theseus of the, sample, they found in his brother, traced it to some arsehole from germany named, Gellert. He looked at his brothers frail body, and broke into tears. 

Theseus knew he had to be strong for his brother, he pet the scruffy dog Newt had left under his care. Newt left him hoping it would ease father into letting him visit more. Of course it didn’t work. Theseus kept some of Newt’s items, his old battered suitcase was one of them. Theseus had promised his brother that they’d explore the world together so he bought him the case. The brilliant peacock blue coat was a gift from mum after the divorce. It was now tattered and ripped, clearly been through some years of abuse, they found it under a trash bag in the kitchen. He would remember his brother for what he stood for, not what he became.

He grabbed the suitcase, and blue jacket slipping it on, before grabbing some notebooks, ushering the dog to follow. He would write a book about the animals in the world, how to properly deal/ care for them while explaining why people shouldn’t hunt or kill them. He dedicated the book to his brother, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark for me, I wrote this to get some of my issues out on text. I do love Newt's character though. Maybe i'll write something else. This story does have odd sexual stuff in it and was not proof read, don't sue me for mistypes. I dont own most of these characters. Please watch for warnings too.


End file.
